Lives Taken Away By Time
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: Fist Middle Ages Story. woo. lol. Real summary inside.


**Lives Taken Away By Time.**

**Summary: When Queen Elizabeth(Sissi) waits for her hand in marriage, their are many consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I owneth nothing of Codeth Lyokoeth. LOL...eth. Except foreth my OCeth. AU.**

**Pairings: UxY, JxA, SissixOC/W, OxS.**

**Ages: Yumi: 17. Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd: 16, OC,W,Sissi,Sam: 17**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the orange sun rose in the village of France, people were up and about. The slaves and slave drivers went to work and the royalties awoke to a peaceful day.

That was all about to change. As Queen Elizabeth, age seventeen, was being bombarded by many rich and handsome young men who seeked her hand in marriage.

She was very beautiful, with a sister named Yumi, who rivaled her in beauty. Yumi was a princess in the kingdom without a king. As Queen Elizabeth sat upon her throne with her crown upon her luscious black hair, boy after boy came and went.

"I wish I could find my soon to be husband." She complained to the knight beside her throne. He was the leader of the knights, The Black Knight. But, he was a prince first.

A prince from the outskirts of France.

His name was Reaver Tremie. He wanted desperately to be king of France, and marry Sissi for love. But, alas, he never thought she'd love him.

"I'm sure you'll find him someday, my queen." Reaver said as he bowed to her. He didn't have on heavy armor, but a buttoned down black shirt with a black tunic over it.

He also wore a chain belt and black pants with boots. People in the village sometimes called him the Gothic Warrior.

He had a long silver sword with a lion's head on the hilt. It was also encrusted with jewels with two crimson ruby's for the lion's eyes. He had a bow and an arrow bag strapped to his back.

His staff was pitch black with a sky blue jewel in it. Reaver had long black hair pulled back into a long braid. He was rather handsome. At that moment, Odd, the jester, walked in.

"Hey there, queeny, still not havin' any luck?" Odd asked as he juggled. "Not yet, Odd." said Sissi as she smiled at him. You see, unlike the other former queens, Sissi was actually nice.

"Well you may want to look to your right, their's a guy that's perfect and he loves you!" Odd said and snickered. Of course, on her right was Reaver.

"Excuse me my queen, something has come up, I bid you farewell." The Black Knight said and rushed out of there. Sissi giggled and looked to Yumi in her little throne.

"Yumi, you should go and have some fun, maybe you'll meet someone." Sissi coaxed her sister. Yumi shrugged and went out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Reaver made his way out side, he saw some slaves being auctioned. One was a scrawny looking boy around sixteen with short blonde hair. He had on small glasses and Reaver bet he saw even more poorly with them than without them. He had on a blue ripped shirt and ripped brown pants.

The girl on his left had radiant pink hair and had scratched on her face. She was in a dirty pink dress. One person bid for the boy, and another for the girl. The boy and girl who were being dragged away looked at each other, trying to reach the other.

Reaver saw this and thought they loved each other very much. "Halt." he yelled and the town square become silent. "I'll pay you both 100 pounds and 10 shillings for those two slaves, each." Reaver said as he walked up to the masters and clicked his boots.

"Deal." said the master's, Theo and Julien. They handed over the slaves and Reaver handed over the money. Reaver was a few inches taller than them, but it showed in high detail.

The slaves looked frightened, but clamed down when they saw the kindness in his eyes. He whistled and his carriage came around the corner and they got in.

"So, what are your names?" Reaver asked. The boy spoke first. "I am Jeremie Belpois, once a royal." Reaver looked shocked. "Belpois? I beg your pardon but, what's a former prince doing as a slave?"

"Well, a few years ago, when you came into power as a black knight, the dark sorcerer cast me under a spell and my actions landed me here, sir." Jeremie said.

"Curse that sorcerer." said Reaver as he smiled on the inside. "And what's your name, my lady?" he asked. "Aelita Hopper." Aelita said. "Hopper...I know that name..." Reaver said, struggling with memory.

"You might know my father, Franz Hopper, he was the one who sacrificed his life for your's in the war." Aelita said. "Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry for that, as I should have remembered." Reaver replied.

"Are you hungry and thristy?" he asked them. The nodded eagerly. "Alright, a feast at my castle." Reaver said as the carriage stopped and they walked into a beautiful castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Under my 'mastership', you'll never be hungry again, or have to wear dirty and ripped clothes." Reaver announced as they ate. "Thank you, sir." Jeremie said as he gnawed hungrily on some chicken.

"And none of that 'sir' buisness, you can call me Reaver." he said and smiled. After dinner, Reaver helped Jeremie and Aelita to their rooms."And tommorrow, we'll go out and buy you new clothes." Reavernsaid and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In town and in many shops, Jeremie was dressed to impress. He had on a prince's suit and his hair was neat and tidy. Reaver had even bought him new glasses.

Aelita had on a new frilly pink dress and new boots. Reaver even bought her a pearl neckalace.

Reaver wore a semi-dark blue tunic and black wrist bands around his strong arms. He wore black pants with silver boots with a metal heel that clicked. On his right hand he wore his Black Knight ring. (to know what it looks like, go to google and look up Black Knight's ring on images.)

A villager walked up to Reaver. "My lord, we need you help with an execution." he said. Among other things, Reaver was also an executioner.

"Alright, who is it?" he asked. "William Dunbar, a theif among other things, but also a prince." the villager rambled as they walked towards the village square.

Reaver took ahuge batle axe from another villager and walked onto the platform. "William Dunbar, lowest of the low, aye?" Reaver said and chuckled when William spat at his feet.

He had some villagers strap William down and put his head in place. Reaver raised the heavy axe and struck down. "WAIT!" yelled the voice of the queen. The axe was a hair away from William's neck.

Reaver let out an angry sigh. "Yes, Queen Elizabeth?" he asked. She came running up to the platform, holding her dress up so that she could run. "Let this man go." she said simply.

Reaver dropped his axe, fortunately on the ground so close the William. "WHAT?" he yelled scaring everyone. "Why should I?" Reaver asked rapidly.

"Because, he has just been invited to have my hand in marriage." Sissi stated. Everyone stood quiet. Then they all looked at Reaver. They all knew he fancied her, and wondered what he would do.

He picked up the axe and swung it down onto William. Onto his ropes, that is. William got up. "I hope you live happily." Reaver said darkly and walked off, his slaves in tow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could he be?" asked Aelita. Reaver had dropped them off and had left a while ago. Unbeknownst to them, Reaver was in another castle. He put on a devil face mask.

It covered his cheeks and nose and eyes and forehead but not his mouth. It was red with black flames around the eyeholes and mouth partway. It had devil horns naturally.

In the middle of the forehead was an insignia of a bat. His long hair showed because the mask just covered his face. He untied the braid so it fell into place.

"I shall teach William to steal my bride." Reaver said and put on a parted black rode. Reaver was the Dark Sorcerer.

He grabbed his demon staff and thrust it into the ground. "The wedding starts in an hour." he said to the monks around him. His red eyes glistened with hate.

"Let's go crash this party!" He yelled and they yelled as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William was in his blue wedding tunic and black pants as he waited outside the chapel with his new wife. He was now the most powerful being in France. Except for the Dark Sorcerer. Sissi looked so happy and Yumi frowned at her. Yumi knew that Sissi knew that Reaver loved her. But why had she chosen William instead?

They smiled at each other, and were about to kiss when a bound of lightning struck. They looked up towards a hill and saw the Dark Sorcerer and his monks standing on it.

The monks were chanting, "Vous périrez sous la main du seigneur sombre." which was French for, 'You shall perish under the dark lord's hand.'

"Well, looks like a beautiful wedding, except for one thing. YOU!" Reaver yelled and pointed a finger at William.

"I curse you, William Dunbar! When time repeats itself on this day, one you love very much will die by my hand! And when I'm down to the last person, you shall go with

them!" Reaver yelled and the monks yelled, "Les pluies mortelles comme le sang du ciel par le Seigneur Sombre!" which was French for, "Death rains as blood from the sky by the Dark Lord!"

Reaver drove his staff into the ground, and as a bolt of lightning blinded everyone temporarily, he and his monks were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Tell me how it was. Come on, come on. Press the button! Lol. RnR. Flames and critisism welcome! I know french whoooo! Lol.**


End file.
